Truth or Dare… or are you a coward?
by Skye Phoenix Dove
Summary: Once again, it's Truth or Dare. You can Truth or Dare pretty much anyone in the Percy Jackson universe. Mostly canon ships with maybe a bit of brotherly Jasico. Rated T because I'm paranoid, I don't own Percy Jackson.
1. LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!

**Truth or Dare time! Taking requests, so just review what you want. You can be mean… just not too mean 'cause I don't like being too mean to the characters we love so.**

* * *

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Leo yelled, startling the whole dining pavilion.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"Who gave Leo caffeine again?!" Jason demanded.

"Leo got caffeine?!" Annabeth yelled frantically.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! HOORAY FOR CAFFEINE!" Leo yelled hyperly.

"You sound like Babbette." Piper muttered, leaning away from him.

"I WANNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! LET'S ALL PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"WHAT, ARE YOU ALL WIMPS?" he yelled again.

"Of course not!" Clarisse screeched. "No one calls us wimps!"

"THEN YOU'LL PLAY!" Leo exclaimed giddily. "HOORAY!"

"Actually, I think we'll play as well." said Travis, smirking. Connor agreed. "It'll make excellent blackmail."

"YAY! I'VE GOT TWO CABINS ON MY SIDE!" Leo yelled, jumping up and down.

Piper suddenly got an evil grin on her face. "Okay, we'll all play."

"Yes, we'll all play." everyone echoed to her charmspeak.

"YAY!" Leo screamed.

"Wait, what?!" Jason yelled.

"Did you— did you just—" Percy spluttered.

Annabeth stared with her mouth hanging open.

Frank looked like he was having a breakdown.

Hazel was fanning herself old-fashionably.

Chiron looked down, amused at all the campers' reactions. "That might actually be a very good bonding activity. We can invite the Roman camp over and hold it tomorrow when Leo is sane again."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Leo ran around in circles at an incredible speed before suddenly face-planting and falling asleep.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review with some suggestions! I won't update 'till I get some! The more dares/truths the longer the chapters, but I still reserve the right to not use any if I don't want to.**


	2. …in my pants

**Next chapter's here! I only have one dare up so far because most of them were for Percy, so let's do a few for the others, okay?**

* * *

"Leo, wake up." said Nyssa.

"Hmm?" he groaned, snuggling deeper into his bed.

"C'mon, get up. You're going to be late."

Leo yawned. "What for?"

"Our first day of Truth or Dare."

That got him up. "WHAT?!"

"Oh, _now_ you say 'what?!'" she demanded. "Remember, you suggested it yesterday!"

"I DID?!"

"I don't have time for this." Nyssa groaned. "Just get your sorry butt down to the arena by nine. You already missed breakfast."

Leo wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he decided to do as his sister said.

All sorrowful thoughts of missing breakfast were forgotten when he realized that the arena seemed much more packed than usual. Was the entire of Camp Jupiter joining in too?!

"Hey, Leo!" Piper called from the stands when she saw him. "Over here!"

Leo went up to join her and the rest of The Seven.

"…So shall we begin?" Chiron was saying over some magical microphone.

"Begin what?" Leo asked.

Piper rolled her eyes. "When you went hyper yesterday, you suggested we play Truth or Dare and Chiron sort of made it a big thing."

"Thanks a lot." Reyna said to him with a glare.

Leo groaned.

"Who wants to go first?" Chiron asked.

The whole arena suddenly went completely pin-drop silent.

"Since Leo suggested it, how about he goes first?" somebody somewhere called out.

"What?!" Leo yelled, jumping up.

"It seems Leo has volunteered!" Chiron said, with a strange twinkle in his eye.

Leo thought of protesting before realizing— this could be fun.

"Okay." he said with a mischievous grin, his voice magically magnified.

"Percy!" he suddenly yelled (unnecessarily since his voice was already magnified) rounding on him and pointing his finger. "Truth… or Dare?"

There was suddenly a lot of hushed whispering.

"…Dare." Percy decided.

Leo grinned even wider. "I dare you to end every sentence you say for the rest of the week with 'in my pants!'"

**(The above dare was suggested by 'catsrawesome'.)**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Wait, what?!" Percy cried.

Leo made a tsk tsp sound at him. "You forgot to add 'in my pants.'"

Everyone burst out laughing again.

Percy looked worried. "But when can I stop… in my pants?"

Everyone who had managed to stop laughing laughed even harder.

Leo shrugged. "For as long as this Truth or Dare stuff goes on."

Percy's eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… in my pants."

Everyone kept right on laughing.

"On the upside, it's your turn now." Annabeth said wryly.

Percy grumbled. "You're lucky there's no immediate darebacks allowed, Valdaz, in your pants."

Luckily by this time, people only snickered.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review with some suggestions! The more dares/truths the longer the chapters, but I still reserve the right to not use any if I don't want to.**


	3. Superman says kiss someone

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! They're short, but that's how this story is going to be. Remember everyone, that Percy is now required to say 'in my pants' at the end of every sentence for the rest of this Truth or Dare!**

* * *

Percy smirked. "Jason, Truth or Dare? In my pants."

Jason was surprised that Percy picked him then was immediately pressured as both Reyna and Piper starting shooting him determined looks.

"Um… Dare." he said, since he knew Reyna wanted him to do the 'Roman' thing.

The evil look on Percy's face made him instantly regret that choice.

"I dare you to fly around in a Superman costume yelling 'I AM SUPERMAN!' for the rest of today's Truth or Dare. In my pants." he declared.

**(The above dare was suggested by PixelArtyGirl1.)**

Several people tried to hide their laughter. 'Tried' being the keyword here.

Jason paled. Piper and Leo grinned, because in truth they had already tried to get him to do that for Halloween and failed.

"Um…"

"C'mon, Jason! Or are you a coward?" Percy asked smugly.

Reyna glared at him with even fiercer intensity.

"Um… I don't have a Superman costume." he tried desperately.

"Nope, but we made one last Halloween!" Leo said with a wicked grin.

Jason groaned. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Not unless you want to admit you're a coward." Percy told him.

He huffed. No option there, Reyna would never forgive him if he said he was a coward. The entire of Camp Jupiter would never forgive him. And if he had a guess, every single person there was not going to shy away from any of their truths or dares.

"Fine, but I'm taking my turn first." he smirked.

In truth, not that many people were scared. Jason was the sensible, responsible, soft-hearted, Roman-ish one.

"Leo?" he said in a sickly sweet voice as he turned round to look at the Latino Santa Elf.

Now the elf was getting scared. "Yes, my best friend?" he answered.

"Truth… or Dare?" he asked in the same voice.

"Um… uh… Dare." he said, not wanting to look like a wimp.

"I dare you to kiss three girls here full on the lips and face the consequences." he told him.

Silence.

"You are evil." Leo decided.

Percy had been gaping at Jason but now gave Leo an equally sweet smile. "Well, you might want to get on with it, in my pants. But don't you dare think of kissing Annabeth in my pants."

Then he pulled a face. "That sounded so wrong."

Leo gulped. Then he braced himself. "Okay. First girl," he turned next to him. "Piper because we've been best friends for ages and kissed each other on the cheek loads of times and she's now in a solid relationship."

He leaned over and kissed her. After awhile, she slowly pulled away and he remembered that he still had two girls to go. He then hesitated before saying, "Hazel, because I know you better than most of the other girls." he looked nervously at Frank who growled but motioned for him to get it over with.

He leaned forward and kissed her, briefly since Frank was looking pretty intimidating.

"And, um," he was really worried about the last person.

"Hurry up, Valdaz." Reyna told him, rolling her eyes.

He quickly turned and grabbed her collar and pulled her into a kiss.

When they pulled away, each took a split second to process that.

"VALDAZ I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Reyna yelled, flushing red and chasing him out of the arena.

"AAAH! DON'T EAT ME!" he yelled as scurried away.

The audience began snickering and there were a few murmurs of "Poor Leo."

Percy smirked. "Ah, revenge is sweet. Now hurry up and do your Dare, Superman."

Jason grumbled and took the costume. A few minutes later, the entire group of demigods burst into laughter at the sight of a blonde-haired boy flying overhead and yelling, "I AM SUPERMAN!"

* * *

**Please don't forget to review with more suggestions! The more dares/truths the longer the chapters, but I still reserve the right to not use any if I don't want to.**

**P. 's kissing dare was inspired by 'Periwinkle banna'.**


End file.
